


Deluge

by honebami



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Friendship, Multi, aro angie, depression fluff, nb ouma, postgame au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honebami/pseuds/honebami
Summary: [ ndrv3 spoilers ]Angie comes home in the rain with a gift for Kokichi.





	Deluge

**Author's Note:**

> thank you misty and kiki for betaing, and thank You for reading !!

Angie never liked to see anyone cry, and so, she hated the rain. She smacked her sunny steps into pools of tears as she walked the ash-grey city's sidewalk. There were no flecks of dewgrass reflecting in her rubber boots, the way there once was, but she couldn't know for sure if her home had been real in the first place; she was fine with it, and that was that. There was beauty in grayscale.

It hadn't rained under the liar's dome of the academy. A rolling moan of wind gusted her hood off and blew the cold press of rain against her skin. She let the water roll down her cheeks.

She reached in towards God, but he was but a sleeping hum within her now. Angie misses you, it's okay to come out, she would think to him, but his voice was only a soft murmur of resignation to having never been God in the first place. Still, when she would set her smattering of art supplies out, she waited in hope for him to fill her body. He never breathed life back into her.

If there was one thing she liked about the rain, it was the reflections in the puddles that echoed the colours she brought, like scattered impressions of Monet; there were no water lilies here, only Angie's yellow raincoat and the dead world around her. Who was she, though, to decide that? They were the ones who were angels on this Earth.

She unlatched the gate with a practiced hand, shut it behind her, and rapped her knuckles against the door. She waited wet and still. Shuffling sounded from behind the door- they were checking the peephole, as they always did- before it unlocked with a soft click and Kokichi poked their purple head through.

"Geez, Angie, you looked like someone dumped a bucket on your head! It wasn't me this time, though!" Kokichi pulled her inside by the arm. "Don't take another step. It'll be a huge pain if you get our house all wet, you know?"

Angie giggled. "But Kokichi was the one who fell asleep on the couch while they were soaked, weren't they?" 

Kokichi huffed and unzipped her raincoat. "Details, details. Wait here, okay?" They dashed off to the bathroom. Rain dripped from the brush-tips of her hair. She set her bag down and shook her raincoat into a yellow crumple on the floor.

Kokichi ran out of the bathroom and swung a sun-printed towel over her head. "Sneak attack!" They rubbed her hair vigorously. "I've got you now!"

Angie laughed and shook her head back and forth. Water whipped out from her hair. "Thank you, Kokichi!"

"If you're gonna thank me, do it by not giving me the cold you're definitely gonna get." They wrapped the towel around each pigtail and squeezed them in turn. "Actually, that's a lie! If you get me sick, that means Shuuichi will have to kiss me better, so I'm fine with it!"

"That's no good, Kokichi. If he kisses you while you're sick, he'll get sick too, you know?" She slipped her shoes off. "But if I injured you, he can kiss it better! How about that?"

Kokichi ruffled her hair through the towel. "Woah, scary, scary!"

"There's no need to be scared. Angie was lying. She doesn't wanna hurt you," she said. 

Kokichi was quiet for a soft moment, their eyebrows slightly raised. 

"Neither of us want to hurt you ever, okay?” She reached a hand towards them. “We're safe and warm here now."

They took a step back. "Well, you're not! Did you know? If you smell like a wet dog for too long, you'll turn into one. I'm gonna bring you a change of clothes, so you’d better stop shivering before it's too late!"

Kokichi left the towel on Angie's head. She held it and, for the first time since she'd arrived, noticed the trembling chill that spread through her body. She ran the rough-soft fabric over the beads of rainwater that clung to her legs, and wiped her feet dry. The light blue Kokichi had painted her toes with was already chipping off.

Kokichi came back and dumped an armful of fuzzy pajamas onto her. "Change in the bathroom this time, okay? Neither of us wanna see you naked!"

"Don't worry, don't worry! I know," she sang as she turned past them. She locked the bathroom door behind her and let the smile slide from her face.

Angie knew. She knew that the habits from her home weren't real. Her memories of warm baths together, and loving embraces, all wrong, all nothing but fabricated customs. 

When she'd tried to look for her island, her search led her nowhere but to Wikia pages for the site of a fictional massacre and the Super High School Level Artist. A creepy cultist; a sexualized stereotype; the worst character in the show.

Someone with the username "angieangelyonaga" had replied to such comments, insisting that it wasn't Angie's fault, it was the fault of the writers to give her a backstory like that; those words pulled Angie's wings into her stomach.

But she didn't cry, not until she'd followed enough links to reach the pages of strangers wishing for her best friend to die.

She kept her eyes on the wall as she changed.

"Kokichi, I'm done," she called as she stepped outside - and found herself wrapped in minky and lifted into the air. She giggled and squirmed in Kokichi's grasp. 

"Oh, no, I'm too late! You're already turning into a stinky little puppy!" Kokichi hauled her forward onto the couch and hugged her from the front. "A cuddly one, though!"

"Wouldn't that make you the puppy?" Angie wrapped her arms around Kokichi and pressed her cheek against their chest. 

Kokichi wriggled against her. "Angie, that's my tiddy," they whined.

"Nyaha, sorry, sorry!" She propped her chin upon their shoulder instead and sighed into the warmth. Kokichi's fingers ran over her head.

Slow, slipper-muffled footsteps pattered towards the two. "Oh, Angie, you're back," said Shuuichi.

His voice was soft, as soft as Kokichi's arms around her. "Shuuichi," she murmured, Kokichi's shoulder pressing into her neck as she spoke, "Kokichi, Angie loves you both so so much."

"Aww, we love you too! And that's no lie." Kokichi shimmied from Angie's hold and sat up to face Shuuichi. "Good morning, my sleeping beauty! How was your depression nap?"

Shuuichi slid onto the sofa next to them. "Kokichi, it's evening..."

"Isn't it nice to pretend that it's a shiny new day though?" Kokichi pressed a loud smooch to his cheek. "I'm making hot chocolate! Or maybe it's apple cider? Or maybe it's a mocha that will keep us up all night!" 

As Kokichi stood up, Shuuichi reached his hand out towards them for but a moment before setting it back down. "I'm happy with anything you make, but no caffeine, please."

Kokichi was already pulling cocoa and marshmallows down from the cabinets. "You got it, dumpling! I'll find my own way to keep you up all night." They winked; a hot flush bloomed through Shuuichi's skin.

Angie leaned towards him. "Hey, what do they mean, Shuuichi? What do you think they're gonna do?" She giggled. 

Shuuichi shuffled himself further into the corner of the couch. "T-They're probably just going to blast Cascada on loop for hours. Again."

Kokichi laughed from where they stood against the counter and clinked a spoon along a mug's walls. "I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend who understands me so well!"

Angie sat up, glanced at Shuuichi, and pulled the bubblegum-blue minky blanket collapsed on the couch over herself. The fabric bounced in waves under her chipped sky-painted toes.

"Are you still cold?" asked Kokichi, with a mug in their hands. "Don't worry! As the fairy of good deeds, I'm here to save you with hot coffee!" They held the mug out to Angie. Her fingers grazed theirs as she took it. The warmth through the porcelain mug burned through her palms. "Hot, isn't it?"

She giggled and booped the marshmallow peep floating in the supposedly-coffee with a finger. "Yeah! Really hot." 

Kokichi handed Shuuichi his mystery drink, and touched their nose against his. They grabbed their own and sunk into the couch between Angie and Shuuichi. "I lied." Their voice was flat and quiet. They turned to face Angie, and their face was as blank as a doll's. "It's actually iced coffee."

Shuuichi sighed into his drink. "Do you two have to do that every time?"

She and Kokichi laughed. "It's a good game, Shuuichi!" said Angie before taking a long sip. The molten marshmallow-chocolate-honey rolled down her throat and seeped heat through her. "Ah, so it is hot chocolate!" She rubbed the mug's warmth against her cheek. "God bless you, Kokichi!"

Kokichi had curled their small frame into Shuuichi's side. Shuuichi took small sips of his mystery drink. "Did you put a gummy worm in this?" he asked.

Angie cocked her head to one side. "Oh? Worm?" 

Kokichi just giggled and snuggled closer into Shuuichi, who chewed the worm with quiet squelches, his lips pressed closed. Angie turned her head away as she chewed her peep with her mouth open. She'd be more polite, she would, but when she tried to chew with her mouth shut tight she'd sputter into coughs and desperate gasps for air.

Each of their mugs clinked against the coasters one after the other. Shuuichi sat back with a contented sigh, wrapped an arm around Kokichi, and lay his head on top of theirs. 

Angie had imagined God holding her like that in the past, but this was a different type of love, wasn't it? She picked up the mug's husk to blow the touch of heat to her skin. The steam kissed her cheeks and the tip of her nose, and left just as soon as it had warmed her. She shivered.

Kokichi lifted their head from where it lay nestled in Shuuichi's chest. "Are you still cold, Angie? Do you need me to pour lava on you?"

She set the mug back down. "Angie is fine, Angie is fine!"

Are you cold, God? She didn't feel a reply. Surely he was fine, just as she was, then.

Kokichi wrapped their arms around her blanket-swathed waist and pulled her backwards onto them and Shuuichi. "I've got you now, lavagirl!" Angie shrieked and wriggled against them.

Shuuichi nudged Kokichi upright and turned to face Angie. "Where did you go, Angie? Especially in this weather...”

"Oh, right!" Angie gave Kokichi a final squeeze before hauling herself off the couch and skittering to the entranceway to grab her backpack. "Angie wanted it to be a birthday gift, but, G-" she stopped and adjusted her hold on the bag, "-Angie thinks giving it to you now is good, so-"

"What are you talking about?" asked Shuuichi. Kokichi bounced on the couch next to him.

Angie cocked her head to one side. "Huh? You forgot your own boyfriend's other birthday?"

Kokichi stiffened. Their nails dug into the fabric of the sofa; Shuuichi put his hand over theirs. "Angie," he said, "I'm sure you mean well, but... we weren't going to celebrate those birthdays."

Her legs trembled; under the weight of the bag, of course. She set it down on the coffee table. "Angie doesn't understand though? Aren't they our real birthdays?" 

"Our nonfictional birthdays. We aren't those people anymore." Shuuichi was squeezing Kokichi's hand.

"But-" But the person Angie was wasn't born somewhere real, wasn't someone who had a home and a history that was more than a caricature, and if nothing else the birth certificate Team Danganronpa had given her named a hospital she could set foot in and wonder what her blood mother felt as she held her. "You're right. Angie's sorry, Kokichi." 

Kokichi's face cracked open. Did they feel like they were hitting themself against a rim when they pulled up their fake smiles? "Why would I mind? My blood birthday is Halloween. How perfect is that for a demon like me?"

Angie lit up, for but a moment; she stomped it out. "It's okay if you're lying, Kokichi. Can Angie give it to you as a friendship gift instead?"

"No way! I hate surprises!" Their eggshell smile softened. "That's a lie though. Hand it over!"

Angie unzipped her bag and pulled out a black rectangular console. Shuuichi peered at it. "Is that... a VCR?"

Kokichi laughed. "No way! What year is it?" They took it from Angie and turned it in their hands. "My dear detective, are you up for investigating a true artifact?"

"I'm not sure my talent is useful for this sort of thing..."

Angie pulled a stack of VHS tapes from the bag and spread them across the table. "Ta-daaa! Angie got you all the ones she found!”

Kokichi shoved the VCR into Shuuichi's hands and pushed themself off the couch. "Woah! Angie!" They laughed again, but it was gentler now, and their smile ran over Angie's fingers like sun-orange yolk. "Where did you even find these? Is something this much fun allowed?" They turned to Shuuichi. "I know how I'm keeping you up now! It's Disney marathon time!"

Angie cheered. "God wants to watch too!" She hoped it was true. It was probably true. She knew him well, and she knew that he longed for happy endings the way the three of them all did.

"W-Wait, Kokichi, I work tomorrow," said Shuuichi, but Kokichi was already off the couch and fiddling with the television cords.

"But you don't work tonight!" Kokichi plugged the VCR in. "No worries, sugarplum, we'll just watch a couple! Or a few. Or all of them, who knows!"

"Angie will get snacks!" Her smile slid from her skin as she busied herself with the cupboards. She wasn't very good at this, was she? Had Shuuichi planned to do anything for Kokichi tomorrow? She shook off her shivers and filled two bowls, one for her of sun chips and carrots and gummy colas, another of spinach and Halloween candies and gummy worms; one for her, the other for Shuuichi and Kokichi to share, because Kokichi's fingers ended up against Shuuichi's in his regardless of having a bowl of their own or not.

"Yo, Angie! What do you wanna watch?" called Kokichi. Angie blinked the dew from her eyes. 

She handed Shuuichi his bowl and sunk into the left corner of the couch. "God says you should pick, Kokichi. They're gifts for you, after all!"

Kokichi pouted at her. "I didn't ask what God wanted! I asked you."

Their violet-petal eyes were too soft, too strong. She pulled her legs to her chest and balanced her bowl on her knees. "Angie... also thinks you should pick, Kokichi."

Kokichi just stared in silence. Next to her, Shuuichi shuffled where he sat. Pinpricks of heat brushed under her skin. 

Kokichi got to their knees. "Then... I pick Angie to choose for me! I love surprises, after all!" They gathered the VHS cases and waddled on their knees to Angie. "If you don't pick, we're watching Disco Worms again!"

Shuuichi held a hand to his face and muttered a barely audible "God, no." He sent Angie a pleading look.

"Aww, what's wrong with Disco Worms? It's because they have boobs, isn't it?"

Kokichi's voice faded into a blur of words and worms in Angie's seashell ears. The ocean beat through her as she stared down at the tapes: The Lion King; The Aristocats; Beauty and the Beast; The Great Mouse Detective- that would be one for Shuuichi; Cinderella; Bambi- not that one, Kokichi would pretend they were fine when Bambi's mother died, and Angie didn't want to see them hold back their tears nor shed them; Fantasia; The Little Mermaid.

"Face it, Shuuichi. I'm kin with a sexy worm, and we're dating, so not only would you make out with a worm, you already have. See how painful the truth can be?"

Angie slid her gaze from Ariel's smiling face on The Little Mermaid's cover to the drumming of rainsteps outside the fogged-up window, where Kokichi had traced out what looked like Shuuichi with a unicorn horn and wings.

In the nightshade streets of rain, Angie thought she saw a prisoner's form.

The rain. The tank. The sea. Water followed her footsteps and choked her lungs in all the life she could remember. All of it, until her dam broke as she did, and she spilled forth an ocean's agony that she'd never known she was breathing.

She set the other tapes down. "Let's watch," she said, her voice a bubble of air, "The Little Mermaid."

Kokichi stopped their joking about and stared at her blankly. "The Little Mermaid?" Their face was a still pool, with only the lightest of ripples through the press of their lips.

"Yes!" Angie thrust the VHS into Kokichi's hands. "Angie is sure, Angie is sure!"

She can't say that this is what Angie wants.

"Hmm..." Kokichi cocked their head to one side. "Okay! No time to waste then!" They popped the case open and turned the tape over in their hands; hopefully they knew how to actually use a VCR, cause Angie sure didn't. Angie didn't know most things that the two of them did. Kokichi pushed it inside, and it purred and clicked into place. Angie closed her eyes as they rewinded the tape.

She didn't reopen them until Kokichi landed between Angie and Shuuichi on the couch with a boof and the opening hum of the Disney castle began to play. "If you don't open your eyes now, you'll never be able to open them again, you know?" 

Angie blinked her eyes open and giggled. "It's a lie!" she sang. "Right? Right?"

"Yep, you caught me!" Kokichi butted their head against her shoulder.

She set her snack bowl down and wrapped her arms around them. "Nyahaha! Angie's got you!"

They squirmed and laughed in her grasp. "Shumai! Save me! I'm gonna be sacrificed!" 

"No, silly! You're gonna be loved!"

"That's way scarier!"

With tentative hands, Shuuichi reached his arms around Kokichi's belly, only for Kokichi to twist around and pull him on top of them. 

"Nyahaha! Kokichi sandwich!" Angie heaved a breath from under their combined heat. 

A sandwich: two slabs, pressing together; something flipped in her throat. She wrapped her arms around Shuuichi, Kokichi between them, and pushed her feet against the back cushions of the couch. The three of them rolled onto the floor in a giggling mass of heat and hands. Angie's head throbbed.

Shuuichi pulled himself up first, his cheeks flushed a blood orange, and glanced at the screen. "Sh-Should we rewind?"

Kokichi wheezed between little laughs. "Nah, I'm sure, we, didn't miss much." Shuuichi held a hand out to them. They wrapped their own firmly around theirs and let themself be pulled up.

"Do you need your inhaler?" Angie asked.

"I was just pretendi-"

"I'll go get it," said Shuuichi.

Kokichi stuck their tongue out at him, but didn't say anything as they flopped back onto the couch next to Angie. The two of them both chimed a "thank you" when Shuuichi returned with the inhaler. Kokichi breathed out, pinched their nose shut, pushed the button down and took a long breath in from the tube.

"Bwah! Okay, that's better. Now stop fussing! This is supposed to be a movie night!" Kokichi reached over Shuuichi's lap and clunked the inhaler onto the side table. They flopped down and rolled so that they faced Shuuichi from his lap. "Shuuichi, feed me like a baby bird!"

"I'm not throwing up food into your mouth." He picked a gummy worm from the bowl, lowered it into Kokichi's mouth, and yelped when Kokichi bit down gently on his fingers.

Angie giggled and turned back to the screen. She ate a gummy of her own and wrapped a blanket from the floor around herself.

She'd missed the beginning of the movie, as the other two probably had as well, but she’d known that she wouldn't be able to pay too much attention in the first place. 

Ariel sang watery words of wanting to be part of a world that wasn't hers; as Shuuichi ran his fingers through Kokichi's hair, Angie couldn't help but find she understood. Angie couldn't love in their way, and Ariel couldn't dance in their way; was the beauty in how she swam not enough for her?

She claimed to fall for a man from that other world, and Angie felt she couldn't relate anymore.

 

I can help you, Ursula offered, in her swirling mass of tenta-curls, I can heal your poor, unfortunate soul. Sign the contract, sign away your voice, and you’ll have the new life you always wanted; never mind the seasons of seaweed corpses that line the cave, for they knew what they were risking, they knew what they signed up for.

When Angie had held Tsumugi all those years ago, she’d thought for a moment that she was a bit like a squid.

 

Sebastian's dulcet tones started up on Kiss the Girl. "There you see them, sitting there across the way," sang Kokichi's higher voice over his. "They've got lots of lies to say, but there's something about them..." Kokichi pushed their cheek against Shuuichi, whose face grew warm. "And you don't know why but you're dying to try, you wanna... kiss the boy."

Angie giggled. "Sha la la la la la, my oh my," she sang along, her voice one of the accompanying turtles or fish. This movie was filled with water even when Ariel had split into legs, wasn't it?

"Looks like the boy's too shy," Kokichi's arms were wrapped around Shuuichi now, "ain't gonna-"

Shuuichi held Kokichi's cheeks and pressed a sugar-stained kiss to their lips. They froze, for a second so short that anyone unaccustomed to their body language wouldn't see it, before they sunk into Shuuichi in turn.

Flotsam and Jetsam flipped Ariel and Eric into the water; Angie flinched.

 

"Isn't sixteen too early to get married?" Angie asked, as the climax rose and passed like a wave, and the familiar lie of a happily ever after unfurled itself across the shore. "At that age, we-" 

We were throwing our lives away in a prayer for death to make us seen; we were bleeding out on the floor for having had open eyes; you were in love and wrapping your own hands around your neck.

"-Weren't able to lie to ourselves about a happy ending," Kokichi finished for her. Their gaze was distant. "But we can now, can't we? I don't think this sort of lie is a bad thing."

Angie reached curling arms inward to God. Couldn’t he tell her, Couldn’t he tell her what the ending will be, what to follow to form it? He was but a slow heartbeat now, that her fingers couldn't feel.

"Yeah, you're right," she said instead, because Kokichi was uncannily right about most things, and their hand was tight around Shuuichi's. "Angie's gonna - go get some fresh air while the credits play." She stood up from the couch and grabbed the now-empty bowls.

"Are you alright?" asked Shuuichi, his voice a soft brush. 

Angie pushed up a clouded sunbeam smile. "Of course! No worries, no worries!" She turned from Shuuichi's concerned gaze and Kokichi's knowing one and shut the back door behind her.

Storm winds swirled her in spirals, threw her pajamas flush against her and her hair across her face. She held her arms over her as a shield against the battering of rain, but it hit through the cracks like tiny slaps. Something hot pushed out of her eye.

When she'd woken up screaming as the steam of her pod released, she hadn't cried. When she'd wished and waited and found that her culture never existed, she hadn't cried. When the guidance of God had fizzled out into someone who didn't know any better than she did, she hadn't cried. When she walked into the sea and found herself pulled out, she hadn't cried.

She hadn't cried, then, but here in her home, here where she was safe and loved and her friends were alive, one hot tear after another drooled into the rain across her cheeks.

A cold, small hand laced with her right; a warm, larger hand clasped over her left. The rain spattered loud against an umbrella's skin rather than her own. Shuuichi looked down at her, left hand holding the umbrella over her head, his other hand around hers.

On her right side, Kokichi bumped against her. “Geez, what are you doing? Now we’ll have to get you dried off all over again.”

She squeezed their hand, and tried to answer, but words melted out of forms within her throat.

"Kokichi..." Shuuichi held Angie's hand a little closer, loosened his hold, then softly squeezed her hand in full. "We're here for you, Angie."

"That's right!" Kokichi let go of her hand to wrap their arms around her. "Even if you don't want us, you're trapped being cockroaches with us for life!"

Angie's giggle curled into a cough. "That's, that's a lie though, you know?" She wrapped her free arm around Kokichi and grasped the fabric of their nightie. "Of course Angie wants you guys. If anything, it would be the other way around, right?"

"Don't give me that." Kokichi let go of her with one arm and pressed their finger against her nose. "I actually sort of trust you a little, which..." Kokichi lifted their finger from her nose. "Wait, does that sound kinda bad? But I trust nothing and no one, except for my beloved and you. Shuuichi moving in with us doesn't change the fact that you're my best friend."

"This is your home, Angie," said Shuuichi softly from her side. "Our home. All three of us."

"It'll be all four of us once I steal a baby for me and Shumai!" Kokichi grabbed her hand. "And you'll be the fairy godmother!"

Shuuichi sighed. "Kokichi, like I've said many times by now, you can't just steal a baby."

Kokichi giggled, pulled him by the umbrella's handle, and pressed a kiss to his wet knuckles. "Aww, you're right... We've gotta get married first!"

Shuuichi made a strangled squeak. "E-Even if, you, uh, you know, you still can't just-"

Angie puffed for a crackling moment before she burst into laughter, airy and catlike and hers. She hiccupped between laughs and leaned first into Kokichi, then into Shuuichi, and a fresh wave of tears rolled from her eyes.

Kokichi pat her head. "That's it, let it all out!" They sniffled once, twice - Shuuichi winced in anticipation - and they burst into a horrid whine of sobs. "I-I-I just- I just love you guys, sooooo muuuh-huh-huh-ch!!!"

Their tears and snot wet her cheek as they hugged her tight. She sniff-giggled at the contact and took a deep breath. "Angie loves you both so much too!" she cried.

She wasn't sure when the last time she'd let her voice out like this was.

"Uh, um, the neighbours might get mad, so," said Shuuichi as he glanced from side to side. Kokichi grabbed his arm and pulled him close; he shrieked, and the three of them were met with the full force of the rain as the umbrella clacked against the ground.

"That's the spirit! C'mon, group hug, group hug!" Kokichi squeezed them together.

Shuuichi looked at Angie for a moment, his mouth slightly open before curving into a small smile. He wrapped his free arm around her and held them both close; Kokichi nestled themself under his chin. Angie leaned into their warmth and let her gummed-up tears dribble as the ever-sobbing rain beat against their backs and their breath fell hot together for an eternity of ice.

Shuuichi slackened his grip. "Uh, not to ruin the moment... But if we stay out here, we're all gonna catch colds. And I think our umbrella might've blown into the bushes."

"Oh!" Angie let go from the hug and held Kokichi's hand instead. "Should Angie go get it?"

He shook his head. "It's okay, I'll get it. You don't like water, right?" He pat her shoulder. "Go dry off with Kokichi."

Kokichi pulled her hand. "C'mon! We've got to break out the hair dryer this time!"

They dragged her inside, and a slightly sopping Shuuichi followed shortly with the umbrella dripping leafs to the floor. Kokichi swaddled him in a towel and linked their hands around his waist. "I've got you now!" They pushed their lips against his wet cheek and blew a hot raspberry into his skin.

"Ko-Kokichi- aah!"

Angie blasted him from behind with the hair dryer. "Hands up! We have you surrounded!" She clicked the hairdryer off, and tilted her head to one side. "You guys? You know what?"

Kokichi turned towards her and pressed their cheek against Shuuichi's. "No way, are you betraying the Angie Police!?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Angie just thinks she might like the rain a little more now. And..."

She wasn't a vessel. She wasn't a son, she wasn't a daughter, she wasn't watching herself move with God, she wasn't a body; she wasn't waiting to be filled, not anymore.

"I... love you both so much."


End file.
